A widely used type of firelighter is the so-called "white firelighter" first proposed by Shackleton inter alia in British Patent Specification No. 589594 and which is conventionally a block of hardened emulsion of aqueous curable resin and combustible liquid. The curable resin component forms on hardening a matrix containing water and the combustible liquid. Typically the combustible liquid is kerosene and the resin is an acid-cured urea formaldehyde resin. Compositions of this type are described in our British Patent Specification No. 1544635 and in British Patent Specification No. 1438944 which relate particularly to the inclusion of combustible particulate materials in firelighter compositions.